Toonatopian United Nations Day
by General Matthew Jabez Nazario
Summary: If they did not celebrate it, then here is their chance to celebrate it. This is the story of the Wattersons interview a human chief, the Republic of Taiwan is joining the GCRLoANP and SpongeBob writing a transcript of Reaching for the Stars ever made by Naval Fitzgerald as an Amazing World of Gumball/Gravity Falls fanfiction (based of it, it was From China with Love).


[Scene fades to a live-action battleship, camera zooms in to a galley. Scene fades inside, revealing a live-action desk on a human chief's point to view to see Anais, Darwin and Gumball in formal clothing from tSitHC with their parents in formal clothing in their back]

**UNITED NATIONS CHIEF**: Well, where are you?

**AGENT ANAIS WATTERSON**: We are from the Amazing World of Gumball made by the CN's.

**UNITED NATIONS CHIEF**: Oh...I got it. The leader is made by best of these Nicktoons guys. I am a huge fan. Anais, I am going to celebrate the new Greater Christian Reunificated League of All Nations & Planets anniversary today. It is also Hetalia Day because Honda Kiku told me that to refine you.

**AGENT GUMBALL WATTERSON**: What time is it, human?

**UNITED NATIONS CHIEF**: 8:00AM. It is January 24, 2025 NCE. We will now celebrate today because to you, the world will be forget into lines and borders. Darwin?

**AGENT DARWIN WATTERSON**: Yes, human. We gained independence to Elmore from the Cartoon Network Country. I told the Nicktoonians to advise. We are going to hunt some Japs.

**UNITED NATIONS CHIEF**: No. Just relax. If there are any nuclear bombings on Hiroshima, Kokuru, Nagasaki and Tokyo again, you will have revenge. So, your anger. The Nick Jr. Democratic Republic will take your advisory to have foreign supplements of every Nicktoon Royal Armed Forces man or woman.

**AGENT NICOLE WATTERSON**: Chief, we have to tell about Palau to have the Armed Forces of Palau to be born.

**UNITED NATIONS CHIEF**: Yes. Well, are you going to wait for us to inform...?

**AGENT RICHARD WATTERSON**: Absolutely, human. I am informed that the world will be shown by People's Republic of China. In Disney Channel-ville, you will be interested once Gravity Falls should be gaining independence from its own country.

**UNITED NATIONS CHIEF**: Oh, okay. You guys got decisions. And now, we would send you to Hiroshima City Hospital. What war is it?

**AGENT GUMBALL WATTERSON**: Pacific Civil War.

**UNITED NATIONS CHIEF**: Oh, nuts.

[Scene cuts to a flag ceremony of Taiwan]

**CHOIR**: _太平洋西南海邊，美麗島台灣翠青。早前受外邦統治，獨立今在出頭天。共和國憲法的基礎，四族群平等相協助。人類文化世界和平，國民向前貢獻才能。 _(_Tàipíngyáng xīnán hǎibiān, měilì dǎo táiwān cuì qīng. Zǎo qián shòu wài bāng tǒngzhì, dúlì jīn zài chūtóu tiān. Gònghéguó xiànfǎ de jīchǔ, sì zúqún píngděng xiāng xiézhù. Rénlèi wénhuà shìjiè hépíng, guómín xiàng qián gòngxiàn cáinéng._) [_By Pacific's western shore, beauteous isle, our green Taiwan. Once suffered under alien rule, free at last to be its own. Here is the basis of our nation: four diverse groups in unity, come to offer all their varied skills, for the good of all and a world at peace._]

[Crowd cheers. Flag is now on top. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's office with a live-action steampunk phonograph. Instrumental break takes 18 seconds. M. Woodrow Wilson then sung. SpongeBob writing a transcript of Reaching for the Stars]

**MARGARET WOODROW WILSON & HER UNNAMED CHOIR**: _O, say can you see by the dawn's early light? What so proudly we hailed, at the twilight's last gleaming? Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight. O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming? And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air, gave proof through the night that our flag was still there._

[Instrumental break on 8 seconds]

**MARGARET WOODROW WILSON & HER UNNAMED** **CHOIR**: _O thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand between their loved home and the war's desolation. Blest with victory and peace, may the Heaven rescued land. Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation! Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just, and this be our motto: "In God is our trust.". And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave. O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!_

[An unseen one is applausing. SpongeBob replays a CD. Camera zooms out]

**COMMANDER SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS**: Happy United Nations Day, soldiers.

* * *

**Please read and review and say "Happy United Nations Day to..." what fictional nation and/or fictional organization and tell the world that God will stop December 21, 2012 AD from the end of the world.**


End file.
